


Baz's Agony and Endless Suffering

by SomeRandomOakTree



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 500 words of Baz stressing over a book release, Gen, I tried to channel my anxiety into something productive, No Spoilers, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, and it kind of worked??, baz is a nerd, enjoy, rated teen because of cursing, so here's the result, this is just something I wrote the day before wayward son came out to cope with my anticipation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomOakTree/pseuds/SomeRandomOakTree
Summary: The Universe hates Baz. His life, which is already a major clusterfuck, is only being made more difficult by a book.





	Baz's Agony and Endless Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I was stressing over Wayward Son during class the day before it came out and I thought "Hey, what if I channelled all my anticipation into Baz and tried to make it entertaining in order to post it as fic?". Incredibly, I followed trough my idea until the end. Here's the result.
> 
> To make this experience even more chaotic, I suggest checking out a song I listened to a lot while I was editing this:  
https://youtu.be/NBONnrJC9Po  
Or maybe not.

Why does the Universe hate me so much? It's exhausting, honestly.

For starters, there's the whole "vampires killed my mother and turned me into one of them" thing, which is the main reason why I probably should be seeing a therapist. But let's not dwell into this.

There's also the fact that I'm gay and in love with my sworn enemy, the gorgeous disaster called Simon Snow, which pretty much sucks.

To sum everything up, my life is a major clusterfuck.

And now, to make matters even worse, there is that bloody book.

I have been wanting to read a book by one of my favourite authors for quite a long time. Actually, since the day it was announced, which was roughly a year ago. And it is going to be released tomorrow, so my anticipation is tangible.

Restlessness has taken control of my body. I have tried everything in my reach to take my mind off of the book. Unfortunately, it's almost Christmas. This means I am home, with no classes to attend.

I tried studying some of the many subjects we learn at Watford. _"Maybe,"_ I thought _"I can focus on something other than the book and also avoid the possibility of Bunce being top of the class."_ That plan would have worked, if only I could bring myself to focus on my notes.

Since I couldn't focus enough to study, I decided to get out my violin and practice a little. In the span of two hours, I played some pieces I already knew. But, even then, I wasn't safe from thinking about the book. The entire time, my mind was shouting _"The book! It's tomorrow! Did you forget about it? It's tomorrow! Tomorrow!"_ If I hadn't already known it never works, I would have told my mind to shut the fuck up, but that would be pointless. My mind never shuts the fuck up.

I tried to read other books, but none of them seemed as interesting as that book. _Crowley_, I even tried wandering around the Pitch Mansion! And even that was not enough to calm me down.

Now I'm here, lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and reconsidering all my life choices. How wonderful.

At least in my room, I don't need to school my face into complete neutrality and boredom. Here, I can look as distressed as I feel.

* * *

I spend quite a long time suffering and dinner time comes around. I go downstairs to meet up with my family so that I can not eat and father can pretend I am not a vampire. Absolutely wonderful.

As I expected, dinner is dreadful.

I don't eat, seeing as my fangs would pop out if I did. To make matters even worse, I also have to keep a straight face _(oh, the irony)_ while all I want to do is scream in agony because of the book.

I can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Morning finally comes and I cannot say that I had a good night's sleep, but it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that the book came out and I am heading to the nearest bookshop to buy the bloody thing.

I get inside the bookshop and go straight to the first employee I find. I ask her if they have the book in stock.

"I'm sorry," she says "but we don't have it. Although it was ordered a while ago, so maybe it will be here tomorrow."

_Fuck. My. Life._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading and have an amazing day!


End file.
